


A Love Dream

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started out based off a gif posted by the lovely @McGorgMcGovern, title also was given by her. </p><p>First time even attempting Cobert. Wish me luck!</p><p>"What happened on the night that changes everything?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uneasy Failure

It is early on that Cora realizes that Robert does not feel the same for her as she had him, she had loved him, instantly, enough so she was more than willing to trust him to marry her. All the same, nearly six months have gone by and he hasn't come to her once since that first night. It took him too long to realize she was his now. She has long since given up on seeing him at all once they have finished hosting her family and his, they are still very much pretending to be married and not yet settled. She suffers in silence for as long as she can, waiting until they are sure to be alone and the servants in bed, then she seeks him out. She is shy, trembling with nerves even as she lights her bedside lamp, picking it up with care, not wanting the candle to go out. She is careful to tread lightly, hating herself for trembling the way that she is even as she seeks him and his bedroom. There. The door beside hers, of course. She is sure she could have tried the secret door as she has before but she highly doubts he would leave it unlocked just yet. 

_He can't ignore me this way..._

The thought stings and yet she is smiling to herself as she knocks, light and fast, on his door. He answers slowly, clearly unsure just who would have the guts to wake him. Then she sees it, the horror in his eyes. He hates her, she is sure of it now. 

"I... I'm sorry I just... we're married Robert... we've not even shared a kiss since..."

Her voice cracks and she hates it, looking away from him and down, aware of the tears threatening to come to her eyes. 

"Cora..."

His breath catches. 

"For heaven sakes..."

"No, it's alright... I'll just... I'll go."

He watches her go in stunned silence.


	2. Foolish Hope...

A month has passed since she attempted to get Robert to understand she wanted to really be his wife, not just someone who can be bred with, but someone who loves him. Deeply and honestly loves him.

She is silent now, withdrawn and shy, aware that she has been stupid in even hoping he may one day love her. 

She lets the next few months pass, until soon it is nearly a year since they married. She doesn't want to be foolish again and yet... she can't help but hope. By now, she has her own maid, a girl found for her by Violet first, who she has wanted so badly to dislike but can't help liking a little, she is fierce but she is kind, especially when Cora is troubled. 

O'Brien has never once thought her foolish for her hopes and, indeed, has promised her that one day Robert will love her, as truly as she loves him. It is a comfort to know that her maid at least sees him softening, for she doesn't dare hope.


	3. The Night That Changes Everything

It takes a month for her to be sure she is ready to try again and she trembles just as much as the first time she sought her husband out. He has been softer with her, kinder, more honest and they have, at least, begun to understand one another. She too is softer, calmer, but she hates worrying about this. She knows she needs to be with him, they must have children for his mother not to think her barren and a waste. She needs to be his, completely his. She has been longing for him for a year. Now it seems he may finally have accepted that she wants him, all of him. 

She is shy again as she knocks softly on his door, her hair plaited tightly but still more than able to be freed if they want it to be. She can't help but feel a little nervous as she knocks, last time he sent her from him in tears. 

He answers faster this time, moving to greet her kindly. 

"Cora..."

He can see the light and fear dancing in her eyes, the slight dampness in her eyes telling him how badly he hurt her the first time by shutting her out. 

"Oh my dear... I've been such a fool."

He moves to draw her inside, shutting the door and moving to take her lamp, setting it so they can see one another. She shivers and moves closer to him. He smiles, kissing her softly. 

"You are... so beautiful."

Cora smiles, attempts to speak then falls silent, her voice dying in her throat at the softness of his eyes. He can't help but smile and stroke her cheek, marveling at it's softness. 

"Come to bed..."

She smiles, shy but willing, and nods, letting him draw her to the bed, shivering only a little as he undresses her, his own clothing falling away before he tucks her into the bed, moving over her, his kiss soft even as his hands roam freely over her body, pausing when she shivers, his lips soft against her own again. 

"Oh my darling..."

His hands continue down, then back up, his smile tender even as he moves to cup and caress her breasts, enjoying her soft and subtle mewling moan, content to stay and tease at her until she is arching a little more, her body pressing to his in a way that draws him into her all the more, his body responding at last to the beautiful woman, his wife, under him. His left hand moves slowly south, his right steadying her enough that he can kiss her even as his fingers brush over her clit, drawing a slightly more ragged moan, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment, her body arching again against him, his touch remaining light even as he teases her slightly, giving himself time to rise to her, his smile tender as he takes his chance to lightly lap at his fingers, drawing off the early scent and taste of her, his body gentle over hers as finally, finally, he pushes in, claiming her for himself. Her breath catches and, as her eyes flutter open again he can see tears in her eyes, his lips soft over hers. That first night he had been rough with her, too rough and now she is afraid, although still trusting. His lips cover hers again, this time letting the longing and love for her he's finally feeling slip into it, his pace slow and steady as finally, finally, he takes her as he should. He knows, almost instantly, when she can handle a little more and moves to give her it, his pace picking up but remaining gentle, the two fall into a steady rhythm until, at last, neither can hold back, it is not easy for her to let go and when she does it's with a soft sob, his own body following hers into climax, the two unable to part and so staying still until, finally, he can move from inside her, settling back on the bed and letting her curl against him, her leg curling around his hip to tickle the inside of his leg. He knows they will have to move eventually, but he cannot bring himself to care for moving as he kisses her forehead softly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Her voice shakes but she sounds content and he smiles, kissing her again. 

"My darling Cora."


End file.
